The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a printer controller for an electronic apparatus including an electronic calculator.
In conventional apparatuses, parts of a formula are printed. If a function key is depressed in error, the operator may amend the function before calculation by depressing the desired function key in immediate succession. Upon the amendment of a function key, the digits before the amendment and the function symbol which is amended are both printed as shown in FIG. 3(I) and as follows:
______________________________________ an amended formula: 12 .times. 12 .div. 4 + input data printed data ______________________________________ 12 .times. 12 .times. - replaces .times. 12 - 4 + 3 + or (3 = 12 - 4) ______________________________________
Therefore, it is difficult to determine whether the printed data is part of the formula or incorrectly inputted data, because the printed data does not directly correspond to the intended inputted data. Hence, conventionally, it is difficult to identify the succession of correctly inputted data and key operations from the printed data.
Further, in conventional functional calculators incorrectly inputted data along with calculated data are printed out in a normalized format. Therefore, it is difficult to determine whether the printed data is actually used in the intended calculation or is inputted data that has later been amended.